


Alone Together

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 18. More angsty wank or as I like to call it wangst.

The hardest thing for her to accept was that different choices didn’t lead to a better ending. She’d thought that following her heart would make her happy but instead she was even more alone. In bed at night they lay side by side yet never touched. But as he slept she would quietly slide a hand over her swollen breasts and rounded belly moving it slowly downwards, seeking relief and comfort, but most of all seeking a closeness that was long gone. And each night she watched his face as she came and it was almost like they were together.


End file.
